Heir of Magic
by Princess Luthien Celbrian
Summary: On the morning of her 17th birthday, Hermione Granger feints, and wakes up with new powers and an unforeseen destiny. Hermione must quickly learn to use her new powers so she can defeat Voldemort and claim the wizard throne. She is the Princess! This is slightly AU.
1. What Happened

Hermione opened her eyes on the morning of her 17th birthday and sighed as she felt a tingling in her hands and feet. She knew it was normal, as all wizards felt unusual as they gained their full powers as they became adults. As Hermione sat up, the tingling quickly became a burning sensation. The golden drapes of her bed began swimming in and out of focus. Hermione stood up and staggered towards the door, breathing heavily. She made it only a few feet before collapsing. Then, Hermione Granger opened her mouth and screamed.

Three hours later, Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing. As the room became clearer, she realized that she felt lighter, and that a curious power thrummed through her veins. She sat up and looked to the right, where she could hear breathing.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" said a man with shining eyes that reflected starlight who was watching her very intently, as if to be careful she wouldn't feint again.

"I am better now. Please Professor Dumbledore, what happened? I remember waking up and feeling quite strange, then feeling a strong surge of heat and power." Hermione looked away, remembering the pain of the morning.

"You collapsed as you came into your full power because the transition was too much for your body to handle while awake. I am right in believing that today is your 17th birthday, am I not?" the headmaster of Hogwarts replied. " I know it is overwhelming. In a short while, you will be released, however, before I go are there any questions you wish to ask?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes full of tears. Her voice shook as she asked one quiet question. "Why me?"

"What do you men?" Dumbledore questioned.

" Why was my transition so painful? It is just supposed to feel like an increase in power. Occasionally, a tingling sensation will occur, NOT pain. So why was it so painful?" Hermione looked at her headmaster, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to maintain her composure.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew the girl would not wait for answers, especially is she knew he had them. He reached down and turned Hermione's wrist over. There, on her pale skin, was a golden phoenix.

"What in Merlin's Name is that?!" Hermione screeched. " How did that get there? What does this have to do with me or my magic?" The flow of questions was only stopped when Dumbledore held up his hand for silence.

"Please Miss Granger, Calm down," he said before continuing. "The tattoo on your wrist appeared right after you were brought in. It shows that you are a very special girl. To put it simply, you have been chosen for-"

"For what? Please tell me I don't have to die or anything to help Harry beat Voldemort!" Hermione interrupted, fear clearly evident on her face.

"You will not have to die, and this has nothing to do with the war." Dumbledore said. " As I was saying before, you have been chosen to be named the Heir for Magic. From this moment on, you shall be known as: _Her Royal Highness, Lady Hermione Jean Granger, Princess of Wizardkind, and Warrior of the Light_

**Please review and let me know what you think. This is new to me and my friends convinced me to write this out. Let me know if the plot is okay. Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow. FYI: this takes place in the spring of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. I own nothing other than the plot.**


	2. Revealing Royalty

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was about to say something when the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, Hermione's two best friends, came running towards her.

"Mione!" Ron shouted, skidding to a stop halfway into the room. "McGonagall told us you were awake!"

"Feeling better?" asked Harry, as he leaned over to hug his friend. Dumbledore chuckled softly at the perfect timing the boys just happened to have. He could tell the new princess was more than slightly overwhelmed.

"Miss Granger, I will talk to you later. However, at dinner I believe you should tell the school, as I will be presenting you with your crown. You clearly radiate power, and those who know the old history will realize exactly who you are. Cornelius will also have to be informed. He will probably be here tomorrow, and reporters might follow. I suggest you prepare yourself." Dumbledore paused, then said, "Do not fear. The staff of Hogwarts stand behind you and will help you learn what you need to know to fulfill your new role."

With that, Dumbledore left the trio to go meet with the staff and to owl the Minister. Harry and Ron sat down on Hermione's bed, looking very confused.

"What was he talking about Mione?" Ron asked.

"You do know we will always be your friend no matter what." Harry said, sensing Hermione's feelings and seeing her start to tear up.

"Thanks guys. I'm just a little overwhelmed and shocked. Harry, it's sort of like how you said you felt when you found out you were a wizard, only worse." Hermione said before wither boy could say anything else. She took a deep breath before continuing. "As you know, I turned 17 this morning and my full powers were unlocked. Professor Dumbledore told me that for some reason I was born with more power than any other wizard who ever lived and that because of my power and where it came from, that I am wizarding royalty. I even have the tattoo of the royal bird: the golden phoenix." She paused and showed Harry and Ron the tattoo. Now, the golden bird pulsed with an inner light that emanated power.

"So that makes you a princess or something, right?" Harry guessed. "I always thought there was something different about you. You were smarter than everyone else and learned things faster too."

"WOW!" Ron screamed. "Dumbledore is going to tell the school later? Why you? Will you get a crown, and live in a palace?" The questions came one after the other as the red head stared at Hermione unbelieving.  
"Yes, I suppose Professor Dumbledore will be telling people later, and no, I don't know why I was chosen." Hermione glanced at her friends before turning to look down at her sheets. "I just know I want both of you to be there for me tonight. I'm so scared."

Hermione trailed off and turned to look outside the window. The afternoon sun shone on the bright green grass by the sparkling lake, bathing the grounds of Hogwarts in a golden light. Hermione looked back at her friends who had been with her through hell and back. "One thing I do know is that everything is going to change." Hermione finished as she turned back to the window, sighing, wishing the grand reveal was already over, and hoping things wouldn't change too much. Little did she know, but a blonde haired Slytherin was listening to his secret crush spill her guts to the friends that she cared for and trusted.

The boy walked silently away, knowing his needed to continue the job that he had been given.


	3. Transformation

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming please. So sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, but here it is. Enjoy! I will try to post the next chapter by Sunday night, if homework isn't that bad. Pass the story on to all your friends. **

That evening as the infamous Golden Trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, whispers floated about, often asking the same question. What was going on with Hermione Granger, the know-it-all who was referred to as the brightest witch of her age.

Her bushy hair had grown to her waist, and now fell in shiny amber waves that looked like smooth silk floating in a summer breeze. Green eyes flecked with gold, had replaced the brown, although wisdom shown through the sparkling irises as usual. Hermione stood tall, with her head held high, ignoring all murmuring as she flashed a quick glance at the head table.

As the crowd finished eating at prepared to leave, Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the center of the raised platform the head's table sat on, motioning for Hermione to come forward. She slowly got up and shakily walked towards him, feeling thousands of eyes burning holes in her robes, following her every move.

"Today, the student before me became a full adult in our world, unlocking her full potential and revealing her future." Dumbledore began before being interrupted.

"What's so important about the mudblood?" yelled one of the 4th year Slytherins.

"Miss Granger here, has powers which are 10 times the amount the strongest person has ever had. Her powers are stronger than the founders powers combined." Dumbledore explained, as he quickly looked over to the young lady standing beside him, looking a little nervous, but standing strong nonetheless. He turned back to his captive audience, aware that his next words would change the wizarding world forever.

"Some of you might have learned of the ancient wizard Kings and Queens in Professor Binn's class, if you were not daydreaming, sleeping, or skipping class. The four founders of old, had very strong powers as they were brothers and sisters who ruled alongside each other as the last Kings and Queens. Upon realizing they were close to dying, the four founders gathered up their power into a ball of light and sent it into the borders of both time in space, where it was given a very important task. The ball of energy was to wait until it sensed someone pure of heart with courage and wisdom, in which it could unleash it's burden into the person, creating the heir to the wizard throne. It waited thousands of years, searchin g for the right person. No one was worthy, until Hermione Jean Granger was born, giving a light into the darkness that the founders had seen coming. So the power was given to her, lying in wait until it would be able to be controlled."

Dumbledore stopped and the whole hall gasped as Hermione knelt before the headmaster. Professor McGonagall brought forward as simple brown box, which she opened to reveal a beautiful silver circlet, shaped like entwining vines. Diamonds, rubies, saphires, and emeralds gleamed in the candle lit hall. Everything went silent as Dumbledore lifted the magnificent relic up and spoke once more.

"The line of Queens has been renewed in this woman with a heart of gold and a mind of steel. May wisdom and grace be bestowed upon her as she grows as a princess and learns the path of royalty." The crown settled on Hermione's head and she stood, slowly turning around to face her peers. As she turned, a single ball of light shot out of the central diamond, encircling Hermione, before being followed by other lights from the crown. They surrounded the princess, enveloping her in a soft light as she was lifted off her feet. As the light faded, the school inhaled at the change in Hermione's appearance.

A white shirt with silver and gold ribbons strung together at the waist covered a pair of black pants. Silver heels sparkled on Hermione's feet as she gently floated to the ground. She truly looked like a member of royalty. The effect was magnified as all light seemed to drain out of the room. A golden glow formed around her, casting the only light into the hall. Hermione Granger opened her eyes, glazed over as if she were in a trance, and spoke softly, everyone in the dining area glued to their seats.

"I am the ruler of both magic and those who wield it. Like those before m I pledge to keep this world safe from harm to the best of my abilities, using the powers of old for good, and not evil. I have been chosen by ancient forces, and shall rise up to lead my people from the darkness and hate, into a world of light. I am Hermione Granger, your Princess and leader."


	4. He will DIE!

**First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would. Finals just bogged me down. I will try top be better about that in the future. Thanks for all who have reviewed/followed/faved! I really appreciate everything you all do for me. This chapter is short but the next one is longer. Continue reviewing like always and get your friends to check this out too. Thanks!**

The Great Hall erupted into chaos. Yelling voices reverberated around the room. Hearing the noise, Dumbledore yelled "SILENCE!" As quiet fell once more, a blonde boy looked at the Potions Master, who nodded. Silently, Draco Malfoy crept out of the room and made his way down to Hogwarts's gates in the stormy night.

"Tomorrow, representatives and reporters from the Dailey Prophet and the Ministry of Magic will undoubtedly be coming to Hogwarts. When they come, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. Anyone who disobeys will find themselves in detention." Dumbledore said, using his normal voice once again. "From now on, you are also to treat Miss Granger with the utmost respect and loyalty that royalty deserves. Some may question the timing of her arrival, but the princess has powers that can be used to strip this world of its great evil. I-" Dumbledore was cut off as Hermione, newly crowned Princess of Wizardkind, cleared her throat and spoke to the students and staff of Hogwarts.

"I am the warrior for my people. The man named Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddle has murdered several and ripped lives apart. As is my duty and right, I sentence the Dark Lord to death for his crimes. He shall be destroyed and a new age shall rise up. Not one person who has defied the law or killed their brothers in power shall go unpunished. This I promise to you. The ancient laws WILL be obeyed. War is coming and those who have chosen the path of darkness will see the end of their ways. Mercy comes to those to whom give mercy to others." With that Hermione walked down the rows of tables and swept up the stairs to her rooms. Everyone stared at the retreating back in shock and fear. Dumbledore sent the students to bed thinking about the next day. He wondered what new secrets would come to light in the revelation of the powerful girl to the world. _Tom sure does have reason to fear. _

Outside, amidst the howling winds and crashes of thunder, a voice could be heard, rising above the wind. An evil laugh of joy and at the same time a hint of fear, resounded across the wizarding world. Changes were coming and the most powerful piece had been set into motion. If on the right side it would mean the end of the war. No one would know what had hit them


	5. Stripped of Powers

By dawn, packs of reporters pounded at the gates, screaming to be let in. As the sun crested above the far off Quiditch pitch, Dumbledore magically opened the gates. The mob practically ran up to the entrance courtyard. Rita Skeeter was at the front, and began leading the crowd in chanting for 'the truth of the rumors' and 'open up the doors'.

At noon, the Minister of Magic strolled up to the castle, parting the silent crowd. He was trailed by grim looking department heads and plenty of Aurors. As they reached the front steps, the magnificent oak doors crept open, revealing a hooded figure and the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself.

"Greeting Cornelius. Would you kindly come upstairs for tea or perhaps a glass of brandy? You entourage is more than welcome to join us." Dumbledore spoke, smiling, seemingly oblivious to everything else. "My friend here will take care of the reporters before joining us." Dumbledore chuckled to himself as the Ministry wizards followed him into the castle.

"Why won't Dumbledore talk to us?" One reporter yelled, addressing the figure left behind.

"We deserve the truth. That man is just trying to trick us!" Another chimed in. As shouts of agreement echoed across the courtyard, a wind started to pick up, blowing angry clouds to cover the sun. The figure on the steps knew that the crowd was getting ready to explode, and the comments made against Dumbledore had angered them. Slowly, the figure reached up and lowered their hood.

"I am the one you seek to question. The headmaster is only following orders." Hermione Granger said. "Do not fear. I will not harm you. Ask your questions and remain peaceful." She finished and waited for the reporters to get over their shock.

In the group, a few laughs rang out. Most looked amused. Only Rita looked like she was taking the girl at her word. Skeeter knew only too well who this was. Glaring at the girl with a fiery gaze, she said, "This is nothing but a silly girl who is lying to us. She knows nothing! Do not trust her." The reporters all heard, and turned their attention to the Hermione, eager to see how she would react.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Princess of Wizardkind. I am 17 and have endured fire and pain to be where I am today. My station is bound to me along with my duties by a golden phoenix. I have faced death and emerged. You know nothing of me Rita. I have come forward willingly to face the public, rather than hide." Hermione said, her voice carrying to the very back of the courtyard. 'Scurry away while you still can' Hermione added, sending the thought straight to Rita Skeeter through her telekinetic abilities.

Cameras flashed, capturing the princess's revelation. It was clear to anyone who had dealt with politics that Hermione spoke like a seasoned royal. Her voice carried no emotion, and she had told at least part of the truth.

"I thank you for coming today. As your princess, I promise that I shall not fail in my duties, and will do my very best to live up to your expectations. I wish to make it clear that I am making it my personal goal to destroy Lord Voldemort. He is a traitor to the crown, and will be punished." Hermione continued.

"But what can you do? You are just a girl, still in school!" A man yelled from the back.

"Will Rita Skeeter come to the front please?" Hermione requested. Rita sauntered up until she stood before Hermione. She smirked at the girl, but received only a cool stare back.

"Miss Skeeter here before you is an unregistered animagus. She has tried to keep the public in the dark about Voldemort's return. Under the ancient laws, that is treason of the highest order. She has also slandered myself and my friend Harry Potter, who was only trying to warn the wizarding community." Hermione broke off and took Rita's hand, ignoring the whispers around her.

"As punishment for your crimes: Rita Skeeter, you are hereby stripped of any and all magical powers and are exiled from the world of magic. Speaking of our world to any muggle will result in imprisonment in Azkaban or a possible memory wipe." Hermione finished. A glow of light surrounded Rita for a moment before fading away.

Rita stood shaking as Hermione stepped away. She was scared of the implications of what the princess had said.

"Try to do magic Rita!" One of her colleagues shouted. Rita lifted her wand and pointed it at a nearby vase. The wand shook in its owner's hand.

"Reducto" the witch said. The crowd watched for nearly 20 seconds, but the vase stood stubbornly in one piece. Countless incantations and charms were cast in the vain hope that one would work. Rita dropped to her knees in desperation. She was near tears, and cried out softly as she realized her transforming ability was gone. Silence reigned throughout the courtyard.

Hermione stepped forward, skirting around the broken woman in front of her. "Rita is to be given help in her transition to becoming a muggle. The ministry will support Rita until she can stand on her own feet." The princess said. "You have all witnessed my power today. This is but a small taste. The phoenix is rising from the ashes to defeat the great evil and to restore peace. A new age has begun."

Hermione turned her back on the reporters a knelt next to Rita. "Live a better life and learn from the past. Treat others with kindness and compassion, forgive them. If you do, and you truly mean it, your powers will someday return. I give you that small hope. Learn to **love."**

Rita looked up at the witch's face, tears running down the side of her face. "I will get you back for this you bitch! You will pay!" She screamed the last words, shaking pathetically. Hermione only turned around and walked away.

As she entered the entryway, she could hear the reporters talking behind her. Hermione felt sad for Rita, but knew that she would eventually adjust to the outside world. Hermione than proceeded to run to the stone gargoyle guarding the Head's Office, grinning at her newfound powers that were stronger than ever.

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/ follows. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again, I ask for reviews and for all my readers to spread the story around. I honestly don't mind bad reviews either, or suggestions on how to improve. For everyone who is getting out of school soon, have a great summer. I will try to update again soon, but it will most likely not happen until the first week of June once my school gets out. Love you all!**


	6. Explanations and Declarations

"Licorice Wands", Hermione said to the stone statue, fixing her face with a mask of nonchalance, preparing to deal with the people who awaited her. Undoubtedly they would want explanations, she just didn't know whether they would accept the answers. Hermione stepped onto the staircase that had been revealed as the gargoyle moved aside and began to climb. At the top, she paused, took a deep breath, and knocked twice upon the solid oak door.

Immediately, Dumbledore said. "Come in". The door opened to reveal a roomful of Ministry employees and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Both parties were looking a bit frazzled.

Hermione crossed the wide office to where Dumbledore was standing. Minister Fudge was sitting in a chair in front of the cluttered desk where Dumbledore usually dealt with misbehaving students. Everyone else in the room formed a semi-circle around the newcomer and the pair of older wizards. Most looked towards Hermione with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. How could so small of a girl hold the power to change the world?

"How are the press reacting?" asked Dumbledore, who broke the silence after several seconds.

Hermione turned to him from where she had been analyzing the other occupants of the office. "It went as well as it could have under the situation, I guess. Most wanted to know what powers I had, or why I was given this responsibility when others were bypassed. I answered as well as I could." She smiled then paused. "Rita gave me trouble though."

"What did she do?" Fudge questioned. He knew Rita had a nasty streak when she wanted to.

"Well, I used her as an example to show both my powers and my strength." Hermione began. "Long have I been aware of the fact that Rita was an unregistered animagus. I used that fact against her. As far as I know, the usual punishment for that crime is 25 years in Azkaban prison. Everyone expected me to punish her there and then because I could. "She stopped for a minute, gathering her strength to continue; her next words would either gain supporters of loose them. "I instead stripped her of her powers as a witch and animagus, and banished Rita to the muggle world. She shall never again be part of our world."

Fudge stared openly at the princess in front of him. It was several seconds before one of the aurorers in the room blurted out, "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible. However, I have informed the populace that the ministry will help Rita by using the programs designed to move squibs into the muggle world permanently. I ask you today to not only help Rita, but monitor her as well. She will now become a target for all magic folk who might wish revenge for some article she might have wrote once. "Hermione saw Dumbledore nod his head in approval to her plan. "I also need to keep an eye on Rita for any signs that she might try to tell the muggles about us. I have told her I would wipe her memory if she even thought about it. We cannot risk exposing ourselves."

Dumbledore slowly pushed Hermione into a chair. He could tell that she was exhausted. He could also tell that the girl feared that he and the ministry wizards would be angry for how she handled the situation.

"You did the right thing Hermione." He began. "Your wisdom and mercy were shown to the world today in your punishment and treatment of Rita. You have shown that we can trust you to be a good leader for us now as a princess, and later as queen."

Fudge broke in and knelt next to Hermione, laying his hand on her knee. "I can see what a brave girl you are, your highness. I sincerely look forward to getting to know you better as we train you for life as a royal before you are crowned queen. I have no doubts that the wizarding world will be in good hands." He then stood up and walked out the door. The other assistants, aurorers, and such quickly followed Fudge out of the room. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as the office door closed.

Hermione started as Dumbledore moved in front of her. A single hooded man was moving towards her. He waved a wand and the man protecting Hermione was flung across the room. Hermione looked into the darkness of the hood, where 2 cobalt blue eyes peered out at her. They were filled with hatred and anger. Dumbledore groaned and moved to get up.

"Move and she's dead, old man." The man said. He grabbed Hermione, pulling her up, all while holding a wand to her throat. Hermione tried to get out of the grip only to find it get tighter, like an iron vice clamped to her wrist.

In the struggle with her captor, Hermione managed to knock the man's hood off. It revealed a shock of white-blond hair. "Lucious Malfoy." Whispered Dumbledore. He knew he had to get to his student before it was too late.

Suddenly, Hermione blacked out as a gust of black smoke and wind filled the office. When the smoke cleared, only Dumbledore was left. He stood still, allowing the truth to sink in.

_Hermione, wizard princess and prefect of Gryfinndor, had been kidnapped._

**Thanks for all the reviews that I have been given. I want to apologize for not updating in so long, school finals took all my time. Please review for me so I know what you like and what I can improve. Constructive criticism, no flames. Thank you all! Pass it on to your friends, and check out my other stories. I should be able to update again next week. Have a great summer!**


	7. The new prophecy

_A green snake approached the witch who sat on the floor. It had brilliant silver eyes that reflected ambition and a strange protectiveness. The girl blinked as a flash of light illuminated other animals in the blackness of the room. The first figure was a magnificent lion with a large golden mane and ruby eyes that twinkled with an inner light. The next animal was an eagle, silvery wings spread out as it flew to the ground, blue eyes calmly assessing the emotions of the human before it. Finally, a black badger sauntered forward and closed the gap. Its yellow eyes glanced at the others quickly, before turning to look at the reason they had been called. _

_ "__Stay strong, Chosen One. The darkness shall not hurt you. No one is more worthy of our power than you, because you exemplify everything we stand for. You use your knowledge to help others, and are extremely humble. You would do anything for your friends and classmates, and your ambition focuses on making life better for others, even if it does make you less than popular." The foursome said in perfect harmony. _

_The lion broke the half-circle and spoke once more. "Things will unfold the way fate meant them to. Never stop believing in yourself Hermione. Your heart will shine a light to lead your people out of the darkness that covers them. We trust you to do the right thing. Face this evil with your head high. Go, now. Know that the rulers of the past stand with you…."_

Hermione woke up with a start. She could still hear the ancient voice in her head. '_The rulers of the past stand with you. Stay strong…..'_ Hermione glanced around to get her bearings. She was in a room, lying on an emerald green bed. The room had no windows no doors, just a fireplace and a bookshelf in the corner. A couch was placed before the fire. Hermione could feel the magic around her, so she quickly realized this was not a place meant to be escapable. She slowly got out of bed, her wrists sore from being grabbed.

At that moment, the bookshelf slid aside and a familiar figure walked in. Draco Malfoy, came over to his shocked school mate. "Come", he said. "The Dark Lord awaits your presence." His voice shook ever so slightly, but he stood firm and lightly pushed Hermione towards the door.

"What does he want from me?" Hermione asked, curious as to why she had been kidnapped from her school.

"Just to talk, your highness." Draco paused where he stood. "Please follow me, Hermione. I don't want to be punished again for not following orders." Hermione reluctantly followed, not wanting to cause the Slytherin any more pain. All too soon they had reached a grand set of doors. As Draco went to open them, he whispered, "Don't give in to him. I will try to slip away to get Dumbledore or someone else." Then, the oak panels opened to reveal a throne room. Draco immediately hardened up and walked forward.

Hermione began to walk down the aisle of people who were glaring at her from all sides. Hatred permeated the thick air. When she neared the front, she saw Voldemort on an obsidian throne. Hermione kept her back straight and head high like the lion had told her to in her dream. She also put up shields in her mind, to prevent anything from being seen that would damage the Order too much.

"Bow to me" the man in front of Hermione said, his high voice echoing in the silent hall.

"No, my lord. I think it should be you rather who bows to me." Hermione said, not showing any of the fear that raced in her heart. Voldemort stood suddenly and began to laugh. Hermione only kept her position, her hand reaching inside her boot for her wand, which was surprisingly, still there. She withdrew it and pointed it at the dark wizard. "I would like to ask why you have brought me here. I assume this isn't a tea party for discussing the weather or the latest fashions or spells. "

Voldemort stopped his laugh, instead staring incredulously at the teen. "I have brought you here to kill you, you silly girl. The prophecy which Lucius had hidden in his robes, after duplicating it, changed suddenly a few days ago when we were listening to it at a Death Eater meeting. This prophecy is the only one linked to me, so it changed the minute another was made, canceling the original one. "

Hermione could not believe this. "You mean, I am your biggest threat now. What about Harry? You killed his parents and tried to kill him."

"How thick are you, princess? I did what I did to ensure my survival. Anyway, Harry will still die soon, just after you and the meddling old fool who calls himself Headmaster of Hogwarts." Voldemort finished, raising his voice at the end. "Now, I think I will have some fun before killing you." He raised his wand slowly, and was about to cast a curse when Hermione interrupted.

"May I hear the prophecy please? I ought to know what is expected of me, before I defeat you and destroy you forever." Hermione was thinking quickly, begging for time so Draco could get help. She thought false bravado would work, but really she had no chance. 1 against over 400 were not good odds. If it were only Voldemort, she could take him. But with others, she would never get close enough.

"Very well. Nott, Lucius, fetch the prophecy so our guest can hear the full extent of what her failure will mean." Voldemort was smiling. The witch would be so distraught, victory would be ensured. "You do know, I cannot be defeated. I am immortal. Soon we will see if you are too. I look forward to seeing your lifeblood across the ground."

It was time to pull a trump card, Hermione thought. Revealing her work with Harry and Ron over the summer and most of the 6th year would work well against Voldemort. "Well, Tom," she paused. Voldemort was outraged that the filthy mudblood would dare speak his muggle name. The name that he lived with for years, before rising up as Voldemort. That name was pain and death to him.

Hermione could see he was reacting like she wanted. Hopefully this next bit of news would completely distract him. "You see, ever since my 2nd year and Hogwarts when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and your diary found, Dumbledore realized what you had done. After that, it was simple to track down old Slughorn and get a certain memory in exchange for a box of veritasurem laced crystalized pineapple." Hermione smiled, building up to the grand reveal. "Seven horcruxes, all destroyed. The murder of Nagini was no accident or misplaced spell. Starting last summer, Harry, myself, and Dumbledore tracked down each one, destroying them forever. Gaunt's ring, Nagini, the diary, the diadem, the locket, and the cup. You have nothing left to fall back on. Maybe now we can face each other as equals."

Voldemort was clearly very angry at Hermione, and was about to curse her when Lucius came in with one end of a black box. Nott gently set his end down and opened it up to reveal a crystal ball. Smoke filled the center, and with a quick summoning, it was in Hermione's hands. When she touched it, the ball began to glow and a voice bellowed out of the mist.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has come_

_Phoenix fire wreathes her wrist as ancient crown rests upon her head_

_The power of the founders four, shall be seen in light again_

_Secrets dark, shall be revealed_

_As many are killed on an ancient seal_

_When long lost power re-awakes_

_In a brown haired lion with brains and guts_

_To do the unthinkable; To protect us all_

_Wizards, Muggles, Creatures, Ghosts_

_Owe our fates to the princesses might_

_Blood will fall from wand of bone _

_Tears will fall from heart of stone_

_The crown that dies for people's sake_

_Shall re-awaken to find their fate_

_The one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord has come_

_Lion, badger, snake, and raven _

_To live in the one who is chosen_

Hermione replayed every word of the new prophecy in her head. She feared that she knew exactly how the prophecy would be fulfilled. Hermione closed he eyes and steeled her heart for what would come. Then, she raised her wand and bowed to Voldemort. Then, Hermione took a stance that signaled an intention to fight. She knew not if Voldemort would allow it, but she breathed a sigh of relief when he returned the bow.

Soon, it would be over. But for, now, every drop of power the princess had had to be focused on the duel. As the fight began, Draco Malfoy slipped out of the room and appartated to Hogwarts. Hang on Hermione. Help will be there soon. I only hope it won't be too late.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ followed/ faved. I made this extra-long for you. Please continue to give me your thoughts on this story, and send it to other people. Another update will be up next week. Sorry for the cliff-hanger by the way. If you can guess who the animals represented, then you will be mentioned on the next post. PM me if you think you know. Thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
